


i can be your hero

by daydream_jikook



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan, bts, jimin - Fandom, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stand, One Shot, Quickie, Rimming, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_jikook/pseuds/daydream_jikook
Summary: min yoongi, has set his goal on becoming a producer his whole life, an invite from a music award show tells him otherwise, after he saw park jimin's performance





	i can be your hero

**Author's Note:**

> so everyone, this is gonna be a one shot with three parts. haha i dont know how to explain it but its that. hope y'all enjoy hohohoho

Congrats on your mixtape, hyung!" Jungkook wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck, engulfing him in a hug afterwards. 

"Thanks, Kook" Yoongi shrugged him off a few seconds after, not prolonging the skin ship. Jungkook was almost like a little brother to him, always there supporting him through all of his struggles since he just started out as an underground rapper. 

Yoongi practically dedicated his life to producing music. At the age of 12, he quit school because he thought he wasn't happy with that sort of system. Yoongi was always the outsider when it came to stuff like this. Out of a bunch of students, he always seemed to shine the brightest, since he's the most rebellious student from his school. The school head decided to kick him out when he was almost finishing senior year of high school. He knew it was coming anyway. Ever since then, he tried the underground scene. It was complicated and a total mess but he loved the mess he was in. He was doing what he loved. Eventually after some time in the underground scene he came to know more people. He met Namjoon, an undergound rapper like himself, Namjoon on the other hand had bigger plans. He wanted to build an empire solely for music. Up to present, they've been friends and frequently contacted each other, asking suggestions and comments about each other's work.

Yoongi thought his work and music type was solely ordinary. He couldn't compare to Namjoon's deep lyricism and way of conveying music. But of course, Yoongi knew he had an edge in his craft. He wrote music solely from the heart. He's made songs about his anxiety and depression and wrote about that time his parents opposed his dreams of becoming a producer. In this world, no one really has it easy. He would always use this as a motto, and would always use this whenever he feels unmotivated and down. 

This mixtape though was gonna be the start of a new venture, he's sent a copy to Namjoon and got positive feedback. "Hyung, you're really a genius. I dont know how you do it. And in such a short amount of time??" Namjoon always knew what he wanted to hear. He hoped that this mixtape would start his new career as a producer.

"Hyung, are you really sure you want to do this on your own?" Namjoon was talking with him through the phone. They both had this type conversation for over a month now, ever since Namjoon heard the mixtape. "I mean, maybe the charts won't know its you since its a new name? What'd you call it again? Agust D? When did you think about this hyung? Ahh, you're always so cool." He could hear the enthusiasm in Namjoon's voice through the phone, literally imagining him bouncing up and down with his new work. "Namjoon-ah, I can do this. Don't you believe in the capacities of your genius, hyung? Leave it up to me, will you?" Yoongi was leaning back in his chair, gliding it around the room as he felt the excitement build up in his chest. "I'm so excited for your release hyung, fighting!" And with that, Namjoon hung up after saying his goodbye.

X   
Solo artist, Min Yoongi releases new mixtape "Agust D"  
Solo artist, Min Yoongi tops world charts on Billlboard and Itunes after release of new mixtape, Agust D   
Genius Min Yoongi, gets perfect all kill on music portal sites after new self-produced mixtape, Agust D 

"Ahhhh hyungnim, as expect right??" Namjoon was shouting at him on the phone. "Ya! Where are you right now? Are you at a bar or something?" Yoongi put the phone on loud speaker since the noise irritated his eardrums. "Yeah hyung! Come over will you? We should celebrate!!" Namjoon was getting choppy now, still screaming into the phone. "Uh I dont know, Joon. I'm pretty sleepy and tired." Yoongi fake yawned into the phone which later on got a round of cheering from the other side of the line. "Everyone! You hear that? Agust D is sleepy after his mixtape release?" Boooooooooo. The people on the found shouted. "See hyung? You really have to come! I'll text you the address." Namjoon hung up as usual. Yoongi didn't like these sort of things. He didn't like going out and interacting with people. Honestly in his whole life, he knew he only had like 3 friends. And he didn't plan on getting to know more anyway. The threw his phone on his couch and stucked a stick of cigarette in between his teeth. He almost reached out to get his lighter when his phone suddenly ringed.  
Jeon Jungkookie new SMS: Hyung! Its getting lit in here. Please come over hyung. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. 

He groaned after he read the text. Now he really had to get up and get Jungkook. Ahhh what was that kid doing there in the first place. He quickly got up and put his coat over his clothes. 

X

Yoongi could literally feel the atmosphere of the club even though he was still outside. That's why he didn't have a night life. He felt like he was too old for stuff like this. And he knows it'll exhaust him even more. He was never fond of outdoor activities in the first place. Two guards asked for his ID and immediately let him in.   
The place was packed and roaring. The lights were turning into different colors which made him squint his eyes. He wasn’t used to this kind of lighting. He found a tall chair in a corner nearby and immediately sat down merely observing the surroundings. A beat instantly played in his mind and he thought of lyrics which could relate to his observations. A song about drunken people on clubs wouldn’t be good for my next comeback. He thought to himself. Before he started to get lost in his thoughts a very familiar voice shouted his name. “Yoongi hyung.” Jungkook immediately crashed into him, reeking of alcohol and smoke. “Mmmm takeeeey me homeee” Jungkook mumbled into his ear, and suddenly giggling on his own. “Kook, how in the world did you even get here?” Yoongi tried to assist him into a standing position but Jungkook just kept sloppily falling back into his arms. “Okay that’s it, I’m taking you home.” Yoongi started dragging Jungkook out, holding on to his waist, which is the only part he can tolerate carrying. Boi, he needed some exercise. They almost got out to the door when Yoongi suddenly felt Jungkook’s body get lighter. He was only able to visualize the body to a slim guy, with dark grey hair; the lights from the club really not helping much to his demise. When they got out, he could clearly see this person whom he owed Jungkook’s body to. This man was smaller than he thought, but he was more small compared to him. The guy waved goodbye after hailing a cab for them and to which he jolted away. 

X

“Hyung, MUMU awards are the gonna be the biggest and most talked about award show for the year, and you’re declining their offer?” Namjoon was pacing around his studio. “Ya! I didn’t decline alright? I just don’t feel like going.” Yoongi looked away and started typing again into his computer. “Hyung, the organizers didn’t even expect a performance from you, but now you won’t even attend? Just this once hyung please?” Yoongi turned his chair around. “And why should I huh? I don’t have any right to go and am not interested in whoever performs so whatever right?” He rolled his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Namjoon. “Hyung, just this once okay? For the sake of the company?” Yoongi laughed. A fake one. He knew Namjoon was gonna go about the company shenanigans again whenever they’ve had conversations like this. “It’s literally one night hyung. Just go.” Yoongi groaned. “Fine. In one condition though, let Jungkookie perform.” Was all he could ever think about, then he would go to an event. No matter what circumstances would happen, he always knew Jungkook deserved the spotlight. Even with just being in the shadows, he was contented. 

X 

For some reason, Jungkook immediately agreed to perform instead of Yoongi. Yoongi knew this kid had the passion and the charisma more than he does. 

They were dressed in all black suits and coats for the red carpet. Namjoon insisted he accompanied him because he didn’t wanna feel lonely and that their presence gave him relief. The red carpet was crazy as usual. Yoongi wasn’t really used to all the lights flashing in front of him since all he ever did was work underground. This exposure was gonna be a big help in promoting his mixape. That’s all he ever thought about.   
Going into the actual award show made Yoongi sleepy, he tried watching every bit of the performances from the different groups, solo acts and also some of his rapper friends who he knew from his previous experiences. They were down to the last two performers when the MC started to introduce the 2nd to the last performer. A group of back up dancers in black, quickly entered the stage holding fans and putting masks around their faces. For some reason, the fans quite sparked Yoongi’s attention since he had a passion for Korea’s culture. He very well knew this next performer was gonna perform the Korean traditional fan dance.   
Traditional music started to play as the performer ascended from the platform. This guy had grey hair and was wearing their traditional costume. He also held his own fan and started dancing to the music, carefully but gracefully executing the choreography as if it was really made for him. Yoongi didn’t notice his mouth slowly opening to the sight of the man on the stage. He remembered his dark grey hair from the other night? Could it be him? Did that guy who helped him really be an idol? “Hyung, you’ll catch flies with your mouth wide opened.” Namjoon shouted into his ear which made him jump and put him back into reality. “Who’s he?” Yoongi asked Namjoon without taking his eyes off the stage. “Have you been living inside a rock? That’s Park Jimin. Probably the most famous idol of this generation.” An idol. Yoongi knew this meant nonsense. He couldn’t possibly be acquainted with idols. For all he knows, idols have the most generic music in kpop. Without realizing it, Jimin had already finished his performance. Suddenly Yoongi felt weird things in his stomach, for some reason he wanted to see more of Park Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> next one will be up tomorrow, 
> 
> "producing or park jimin?"   
> "producing babies w park jimin"


End file.
